This is a competing renewal application of a training grant currently in its 24th year of funding. The overall goal of this proposal is to train postdoctoral M.D. and Ph.D. fellows for academic careers in investigational dermatology. Its first objective is to provide laboratory training for dermatologically trained physicians. Its second objective is to train Ph.D. basic scientists in laboratory based investigative dermatology. Its third objective is to train dermatologically trained physicians in clinical and translational research. Physician trainees will have completed a minimum of two clinical years of dermatology residency, while basic scientist candidates must possess the Ph.D. degree. Trainees will commit to a minimum of two years of research training, which will occur under the supervision of one of eight (or, in some cases, two of eight) primary preceptors. Laboratory based fellows (M.D. and Ph.D.) will learn to formulate hypotheses and to design, perform, and analyze experiments, utilizing a multidisciplinary approach that emphasizes the use of human skin tissue as an experimental system. M.D. trainees in clinical/translational research will acquire proficiency in hypothesis driven clinical research design and methods and in statistical analysis of data, while gaining an appreciation of the basic science knowledge underlying their clinical observations and interventions. To maximize multidisciplinary training, primary preceptors have been selected not only for their teaching skills, but also for their collaborative abilities and the span of disciplines defining their research. In addition to mandatory participation in selected departmental didactic activities, introductory and advanced courses in clinical research methods and a molecular biology course for clinician scientists will be available for trainees through the Medical School and the School of Public Health. Also, training in the responsible conduct of research will be provided at the departmental and University wide levels. In order to attract more dermatologists into academic careers, they propose to add two year fellowships in cutaneous oncology and appearance based dermatology, and to expand the traditional clinical research base in skin pharmacology to encompass a wider spectrum of interventions, notably those involving ultraviolet light. They are also changing the resident selection procedure in order to identify and attract NRSA eligible M.D.s with strong research potential. Finally, they have created a Web site for dissemination of detailed information about the program to all potential trainees, including those belonging to underrepresented minorities.